


The Good, The Bad, & The Okay (I Guess)

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fake Science, Getting to Know Each Other, Short & Sweet, based on that one picture disneytva posted, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Hiro just prays that it works.





	The Good, The Bad, & The Okay (I Guess)

Hiro put the neurotransmitter with caution. 

"So…" Karmi muttered under her breath as she hooked up the wires to rose. "Let's hope this doesn't fry your brain and actually works."

"Amazing," he replied. He just hopes somehow that she figured out how to hash out this crazy plan. "Just amazing. We're risking my life to track down crazy monsters that your boss built. Great."

Karmi rolled her eyes. He knew it was something of a personal insult to mention Liv, but she didn't seem as affected by it anymore. "If I had  _ known-" _

Well, never mind about that. 

He doesn't mean to be rude, really. But sometimes she can get him so riled up. Even the blue lights on the transmitter have their own little party every time he has some kind of strong emotion. 

"Okay, let's go over this one last time," Hiro interrupted before they got into an argument. "I'll think back to when I saw Orso Knox, and we should be able to trace back his steps… Somehow."

Karmi nodded, pulling a white lab coat over her usual tan turtleneck. "Don't forget about the part where we hope this doesn't burn out and cause permanent brain damage…"

So maybe two teenagers  _ shouldn't  _ be doing this. But the rest of the team had gotten captured, and there's no one else who can do anything besides them. Liv would never be taken down if they didn't do something. 

Karmi stared at her rose: the only other source of energy. She fixed a couple of the petals before turning back to him, holding a small button in her hand. Her fingertips drummed nervously against it. 

Well, he definitely feels the same. But he doesn't want to show her that in case somehow his own fear gets her too scared to try their new experiment now. Experiment seems like a mild way to describe this. Maybe they should've confined in Professor Granville. 

Karmi sighed, finally stopping to stand in front of him. Her intense gaze made him slightly off putting, but he didn't say anything about it. She's probably just studying him anyways. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked after a moment of silence. "I can totally take your place, you know."

Hiro knew she was uneasy about risking his life, but he never imagined she'd be willing to trade places with him. "I'm sure. We can't risk losing your big brain, now can we?" He added in a wink to defuse the seriousness. 

She immediately turned away and buried her face into her clipboard as she stared at her button again. "This is a horrible idea, Hiro."

"Just do it."

She nodded, and he closed his eyes as she counted down. "3… 2… 1."

A cool rush settled in his veins as he remembered seeing Orso Knox by the docks, and watched as he followed behind the monster this time instead of running away. He followed until he reached an old abandoned building on sixth street, Liv and her team of mutants having made camp there. 

He opened his eyes, grinning. "You're never gonna guess what I just saw."

Karmi brought a hand up to her mouth, laughing with relief. "You're not dead! Oh my god, it worked! The two greatest minds here really did it!"

Adrenaline and reassurance pumping through both of their bodies, and she threw her arms around him as he lifted both hands in celebration. He whooped, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

He returned the hug, putting both arms around her neck, breathing in this moment of calm and happiness. "Why were we enemies for so long? Look what happens when we work together."

Karmi smiled at him as she pulled away from the hug. "Come on, Hamada. We've got some monsters to catch."

Hiro, for once, almost didn't want to complain about villain chasing for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://disneytvanimation.com/post/187379056928/city-of-monsters-part-one-94
> 
> ^ talking about that one 
> 
> This is what I imagine that scene is gonna be like so 🤞
> 
> My Tumblr: varianneedsabaymaxhug
> 
> :)


End file.
